


Nightmares and Dreams

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: You have a nightmare and go to Ben for comfort... or a distraction.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nightmares and Dreams

You sneak into Ben’s cabin, quietly closing the door behind you. He sits up but isn’t shocked you’re there. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Nodding, you sit on his bed. “When do I ever?”

Like every night, he pulls the covers aside and you crawl in. You move close so you can hear him whispering, knowing that if Luke catches you, your ass will get kicked at training tomorrow.

“Nightmare?” 

“Does it matter?” you tuck your head into his shoulder, hiding your telling face from him. 

“Would it kill you to just talk about it?” 

“It fucking well might but I guess we’ll never know.” 

He laughs, gently shaking you as he winds his arms around you.

You sit there a moment, wound around each other, and sigh. You may never admit it, but Ben is your safe space. Who knows what would have happened to you here if you didn’t have him?

“Hey…” he taps your jaw and you look up at him, suddenly struck with how close he is, “Have you talked to Luke about it?” 

“Can we stop talking about it?” you kiss his cheek, “Can’t we just…” you look at his lips. 

“’Just’ what?” his voice is suddenly soft, breath warm against your face. 

“Just talk?” even to your ears, your voice sounds strangled.

“Is that what you really meant?” 

“What else would I mean?” face feeling hot, you can’t look away. 

Ben pauses and you watch his eyes scan your face down to your parted lips, “Can I…”

You aren’t sure who’s first to close the distance.

You wind your fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and slipping your leg between his, causing him to moan against your lips. His hands tug your hair gently and you nip at his bottom lip.

The two of you twist until your back is against the stone wall. His lips trail down your neck and you press your lips together to contain your moans.

“Ben…” you whisper.

He pulls away but stays close, forehead pressed to yours, “Was that okay?” You hum an affirmative and he pulls you into a hug, “You can stay, if you want. I’ll be here if you have another bad dream.”

“I don’t need a knight.” you huff, but snuggle in with him anyhow.

“I know.” he lays down beside you with a kiss on your head, “But here I am.”


End file.
